valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Lab
The Lab ist eine Virtual Reality-Minispielsammlung von Valve. Sie erschien am 05. April 2016 und spielt sich in einem Taschenuniversum von Half-Life und Portal ab. Ähnlich wie Lost Coast handelt es sich bei The Lab eher um eine Technikdemonstration, welche das Konzept der Virtual Reality nutzt, anstelle ein Spiel mit konkreter Handlung zu sein. Die Veröffentlichung des kostenlosen Titels geschah über Steam.Trineas (07. März 2016): Valve kündigt VR-Spiel "The Lab" an. Abgerufen am 08. März 2016. Bei The Lab handelte es sich um das erste Spiel des US-amerikanischen Entwicklerstudios, das seit Dota 2 aus dem Jahre 2013 erschien und zugleich das erste, das in großen Teilen mit der Source 2 Engine entwickelt und veröffentlicht wurde. Abgesehen von Modifikationen gibt es bislang keine Möglichkeit, The Lab ohne VR-Ausrüstung zu spielen. Spielprinzip Da es sich bei The Lab um eine Sammlung von acht VR-Minispielen handelt, variiert das Spielprinzip von Spiel zu Spiel. Im Folgenden werden sämtliche Minispiele aufgelistet und beschrieben. *'Slingshot': Man kalibriert Persönlichkeitskerne von Aperture Science, indem man sie mit einer Vorrichtung katapultiert. Die Kerne kommentieren den Vorgang humorvoll. *'Longbow': Bei Longbow verteidigt man eine Burg mit Pfeil und Bogen gegen anstürmende Gegnerhorden. Longbow kann in einem Endlosmodus gespielt werden und verfügt über eine weltweite Bestenliste. *'Xortex': Ein dreidimensionaler Sci-Fi-Shooter, der an klassische 2D-Spielhallen-Shooter angelehnt ist. *'Postcards': Ermöglicht das virtuelle Besuchen von exotischen Regionen sowie das Ausführen eines Roboterhundes, mit dem man spielen kann. *'Human Medical Scan': Zeigt ein detailliertes Modell eines menschlichen Körpers, dessen Anatomie man in VR interaktiv erkunden kann. *'Solar System': Zeigt, ähnlich wie "Human Medical Scan", ein interaktives Modell des Sonnensystems. *'Robot Repair': Simuliert die Reparatur von Atlas, einem der Roboter aus dem Koop-Modus von ''Portal 2''. *'Secret Shop': Secret Shop erlaubt es dem Spieler oder der Spielerin, sich in der Behausung des Shopkeepers umzusehen und kleinere Interaktionen durchzuführen. Entwicklung The Lab wurde als Sammlung von VR-Experimenten seitens Valve erstellt, welche für die Nutzung von Roomscale-VR entwickelt wurde. Bekannt ist, dass The Lab in einem Taschenuniversum von Half-Life und Portal spielen und keine größere Handlung besitzen wird. Neben der eigens von Valve entwickelten Source 2 Engine, die bis dahin nur bei der Portierung von Dota 2 zum Einsatze kam, wird in The Lab auch die Unity Engine von Unity Technologies genutzt.Bestätigung über das Twitter-Konto der Steam Database. Abgerufen am 17. März 2016. Auf der Gamescom 2015 wurde das Level "Secret Shop" präsentiert.Trineas (07. August 2015): Video zeigt Szenen der Secret Shop VR-Demo. Abgerufen am 22. Juli 2016. Die erste größere Präsentation des Titels erfolgte auf der Game Developers Conference in San Francisco, wie die Valve-Mitarbeiterin Augusta Butlin gegen Anfang März 2016 bekannt gab. Zuvor hatte der Journalist Geoff Keighley The Lab bereits inoffiziell angekündigt.Bestätigung über Keighleys Twitter-Konto. Abgerufen am 10. März 2016. Auf der Game Developers Conferende präsentierte Valve vier verschiedene Level aus The Lab, die von Journalistinnen und Journalisten angespielt werden konnten und durchgehend als positiv bewertet wurden. Die spielbaren Level (VesperPeak, Slingshot, Xortex und Longbow) unterschieden sich von ihren jeweiligen Genres.Oli Welsh (17. März 2016): Valve has a new game out soon, and it's electrifyingly good. Abgerufen am 17. März 2016. Die Veröffentlichung wurde auf den 05. April 2016 oder für den unmittelbaren Zeitraum danach geschätzt, da die HTC Vive zur selben Zeit erscheinen sollte.Trineas (17. März 2016): Erste Previews zu The Lab. Abgerufen am 17. März 2016. Letztlich wurde das Spiel an genau diesem Tage veröffentlicht. Am 06. Juli 2016 veröffentlichte Valve mit "Appliance of Science" ein größeres Update für The Lab. Dieses sah vor allem auf eine Erhöhung des Wiederspielwertes ab und stattete daher Xortex, Longbow und Slingshot mit internationalen Bestenlisten aus. Xortex wurde zudem um neue Gegner und weitere Inhalte, Longbow um einen Endlosmodus erweitert. Zusätzlich wurde das englischsprachige Spiel mit Untertiteln versehen.Jasiri (06. Juni 2016): The Lab: Update aktualisiert Minispiele. Abgerufen am 04. Dezember 2016. Trivia * Im Level Slingshot ist u.a. die Stimme von Justin Roiland zu hören, der vor allem für die Stimmen der beiden Titelhelden aus der US-amerikanischen Comedy-Zeichentrickserie Rick and Morty bekannt ist. Roiland vertonte für Valve bereits den Ansager: Rick and Morty und den zugehörigen Mega-Kill-Ansager aus ''Dota 2''. * Auf der offiziellen Steam-Shopseite des Spieles wird der bekannte US-amerikanische Astrophysiker Neil deGrasse Tyson in der Beschreibung des Levels "Solar System" erwähnt. Galerie Werbung VR-Werbung Xortex.png|Werbung für Steam-VR und HTC-Vive, die Ausschnitte aus Xortex zeigt. Appliance of Science Update.png|Steam-Werbung für die Veröffentlichung des Appliance of Science-Updates. VR-Jubiläumsaktion 2017.png|''The Lab'' in der Steam-Werbung der VR-Jubiläumsaktion von 2017. Steam-Galerie The Lab 01.jpg The Lab 02.jpg The Lab 03.jpg The Lab 04.jpg The Lab 05.jpg The Lab 06.jpg The Lab 07.jpg Einzelnachweise Weblinks *Datei:Favikon_Steam.png The Lab auf Steam Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:The Lab Kategorie:Valve